Sem Limites
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Lucy acredita que vai perder Natsu, e, por este motivo, ela toma uma difícil decisão. Ela só espera que ele consiga entendê-la. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Posto esta fic sem ter qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Sin Límites", de Lu257. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>SEM LIMITES<strong>

Ele abriu os olhos e ela enfim respirou, sentia como se não tivesse inalado ar desde que o viu ir ao chão.

Gritou por seu nome e correu o mais rápido que pôde, uma vez que tinha as mãos amarradas às costas, ajoelhou-se, o último ataque de ambos havia sido sombrio, Natsu estava vivo por milagre, como sempre acontecia, mas muito ferido.

- Por que você está chorando ? - ele perguntou; como se não soubesse, como se ela não fosse ficar preocupada por causa dele.

- Porque eu tinha medo... - respondeu a loira, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas. O corpo de seu melhor amigo estava coberto de sangue, o que estava desesperando-a - Ainda tenho, Natsu...

- Eu não vou morrer, ainda tenho muitas coisas a fazer, e, além disso... não posso deixar você sozinha, é óbvio que você não sabe se cuidar, você tem tendência à auto-destruição.

- Auto-destruição... quem diria que de seus lábios sairia uma palavra tão complicada ? - era verdade, aquele homem estivera procurando a Maga Estelar, e ela havia ido diretamente até sua armadilha, porque desejava enfrentar aquele homem, que havia acabado com todos os magos como ela. Uma idéia idiota, o inimigo fora mais forte do que ela jamais pudera imaginar.

- Ei, o fato de eu não ser escritor não quer dizer que eu não saiba falar... você está bem ?

- Sim... obrigada, Natsu... por me salvar novamente...

- De nada - ele fez uma careta de dor que provocou um aperto no coração de Lucy - Então, vou descansar um pouco, se isso não lhe aborrecer.

A loira não pôde dizer nada, Natsu voltou a fechar os olhos. Sua expressão era de constante dor. Mais lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos, e ela começou a gritar por ajuda.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde então. Tinha vagas lembranças sobre o que acontecera depois. Ela lembrava-se de ver Erza chegar, juntamente com Gray. A mulher havia socorrido-a e ajudado-a a se levantar, embora Lucy resistisse a deixar seu amigo por mais de um segundo. Estava ferida, mas não muito, Natsu era o problema, e a sua única preocupação. Lembrava -se de que Gray o havia levado, e depois... nada mais. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas; durante sabe-se lá quanto tempo, horas, dias, semanas, anos, ela poderia ter ficado ali naquele quarto, esperando, sonhando em ouvir a voz dele novamente. Mas seu amigo não acordava. Suas feridas eram graves e profundas. Continuava vivo graças à sua força de vontade, mas não dava para afirmar como acabaria, se ele sairia daquele sono sem fim.

O Mestre e os outros visitavam-nos todos os dias. Sempre pedindo para que ela voltasse à sua casa para descansar um pouco. Como ela iria fazer isso ? Como abandoná-lo depois que ele havia dado tudo de si para salvá-la mais uma vez ? Quando ela iria deixar de ser tão inútil ? Happy também estava ali. Dormia no colo de Lucy, e sempre havia uma patinha sobre sua mão, dando-lhe forças. Lucy só precisava que ele abrisse os olhos para recuperá-la, a única coisa que faria com que ela voltasse a mover-se seria se ele o fizesse. Os seus destinos estavam entrelaçados, ela não abandonaria a única pessoa que, desde o primeiro instante, acreditou nela. Nunca a abandonou, sempre lutou ao seu lado, sempre a escolheu ao invés de pessoas mais fortes e valentes, ela nunca soube porque; talvez devesse lhe perguntar isso quando ele acordasse... se é que ele o faria.

Às vezes, ela adormecia e sonhava que lhe diziam que ele havia morrido. Ela despertava com o seu próprio grito de angústia, apenas para descobrir que a vida de Natsu ainda estava por um fio, e que os seus piores pesadelos poderiam tornar-se realidade a qualquer momento. Chorava, dormia pouco, tinha pesadelos, sua aparência era terrível, mas, mesmo assim, isso não lhe importava.

- Quando ele acordar, vai ficar aborrecido com você, Lucy.

Era Gray. Todas as manhãs, ele ia vê-los; ou era todas as tardes ? Só o que ela sabia era que havia Sol e que, em algum momento, alguém lhe levava algo para comer.

- Desde que ele acorde, não me importo com o que ele fale.

- Lucy... não foi culpa sua...

- Aquele homem me procurava, ele queria a mim... Natsu veio me resgatar porque eu não soube me cuidar sozinha, como não é minha culpa ?

- Aquele homem quase matou ao mago mais forte da guilda, sem ofensas, mas como você esperava vencer ? Nem eu poderia ter feito muita coisa contra ele, e é difícil para mim aceitar isso. A única pessoa que podia lutar contra ele era Natsu.

- O mago mais forte... - Lucy sorriu, sete anos depois de ter se juntado à guilda, pudera presenciar a vitória de Natsu contra os mais fortes da guilda - Eu lembro desse dia... ele brilhava como as chamas que ardiam ao seu redor, e as chamas bailavam para ele, por ele... ele é o Dragon Slayer do fogo, não pode se extinguir, ou eu irei com ele.

- Não diga isso, não fale com tanta negatividade, Natsu não vai morrer.

- Mas ele não voltou a acordar, por que não acorda ?

- Talvez ele tenha tomado gosto por drama, ou talvez esteja esperando ouvir o seu riso, o seu chamado... não se desespere, Lucy, ele vai acordar, você só precisa ter fé nele, essa é a sua força.

- Meu riso ? O que poderia fazer alguém tão inútil como eu ?

- Por ele, muito mais do que você imagina. Por algum motivo ele escolhia você como sua companheira.

Lucy olhou para Gray, pasma, não esperava que fosse ele a tocar no assunto que, justamente naquele dia, tinha estado em sua cabeça. Ela acariciou as orelhas de Happy quase sem pensar, este mexeu-se um pouco e acordou.

- Lucy, você está bem ?

- Sempre que acorda, você pergunta por mim, mas nunca por Natsu... por quê ?

- Não preciso saber como Natsu está, ele está bem e vai despertar quando quiser fazer isso. Mas você está muito mal, Lucy.

A loira abriu os olhos, novamente surpresa. Olhou para Gray, depois para Happy, e, por último, para Natsu. Suas feridas estavam quase totalmente curadas, ele ficaria com cicatrizes, que o amigo certamente ostentaria com muito orgulho, mas nada mais. Não sabia se conseguiria mover bem as pernas, por causa dos golpes que sofrera nelas e nas costas. Só o que podia fazer era esperar que ele despertasse e ele mesmo tentasse se mexer. Mas o processo de cura estava terminado. No entanto, Natsu não despertava.

- Eu queria ficar a sós com ele por um tempo, pode ser... - ela pediu aos seus dois amigos. Ambos assentiram e saíram do quarto.

Lucy levantou-se e aproximou o rosto ao de seu amigo. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo com carinho, observando cada parte de suas feições. Estava um pouco intranqüilo, não era como quando estava dormindo. Quantas vezes ela o havia observado em segredo enquanto ele descansava em sua cama e ela escrevia o seu romance. Esse romance que ainda não terminara, ela nunca o deixara lê-lo, a primeira seria Levy, ela sempre lhe repetia quando ele era tomado pela curiosidade momentânea, Sorriu ligeiramente ao lembrar-se das expressões que ele fazia por não poder lê-lo.

_- Você nem mesmo gosta de ler - _dissera-lhe a loira, um dia.

- _Você não pode afirmar isso._

_- Nunca vi você ler um único livro em todo o tempo em que nos conhecemos, e estou certa de que você não lê porque você passa quase todo o tempo livre aqui._

_- Mas eu queria, sim, ler um livro escrito por Lucy._

- Nunca contei a você do que tratava o meu livro... não sei se seria divertido, não sei se você gostaria de lê-lo... a protagonista é uma idiota que não sabe cuidar-se sozinha, alguém incapaz de fazer as coisas direito, alguém que arrisca as vidas de seus amigos por ser tão inútil... minha vida está refletida na da protagonista... é disso que se trata, para que você iria querer ler um livro meu ? É bastante pessoal, e além do mais... eu não queria que você soubesse assim... o que eu sinto... eu tinha de dizer a você, mas não sabia como, você não repara nessas coisas... você só quer ser o mais forte, só quer salvar as pessoas, lutar por coisas importantes, mas sobre o amor... você tem o conceito simples de amar à sua família, à sua guilda, a todos os seus companheiros, mas alguma vez você já amou uma mulher ? Você amou Lisanna ? Ainda a ama ? Se há alguém a quem você amasse, teria que ser ela, a quem mais ? Ela é bela, inteligente, forte, vocês compartilharam uma infância, ela te ajudou com Happy... como competir contra alguém assim ? Sou a última Maga Estelar, tenho as doze chaves do Zodíaco, e ainda assim continuo sendo uma idiota. Alguém mais capaz deveria possuir este poder. Alguém melhor deveria ser a sua companheira. Alguém como Erza, Juvia ou Mirajane. Alguém que provoque medo só de ouvirem o seu nome. Elas não teriam deixado que lhe acontecesse isto.

Ela continuou acariciando o seu cabelo e aproximou-se um pouco mais, apoiou a sua testa contra o rosto dele e fechou os olhos com força, não conseguiu impedir que uma nova lágrima rolasse.

- Preciso que você acorde, Natsu, está me ouvindo ? Preciso de você, se você acordar, prometo não voltar a ser-lhe um estorvo, prometo não voltar a me intrometer, você não vai voltar a me salvar, não vai precisar. Eu juro ! Mas por favor, Natsu, volte, volte...

Uma mão tocou-lhe o cabelo. A loira levantou a cabeça e viu os seus olhos abertos, ele estava sorrindo-lhe.

- Natsu ! - ela gritou, atirando-se sobre ele, para conseguir abraçá-lo.

- Lucy, você está me machucando, você é muito pesada...

Ela separou-se dele, exibindo um amplo sorriso. Tocou-lhe o rosto como se quisesse comprovar que não estava sonhando, e voltou a chorar.

- Ei, ei, o que você está fazendo ? Por que está chorando novamente, Lucy ? E por que você parece tão magra e com essas olheiras ? O que aconteceu ? Quem lhe machucou ?

- Não aconteceu nada... eu só estou fazendo dieta - respondeu ela, rindo. Enquanto ele olhava-a sem entender.

Dentro de pouco tempo, o quarto estava transbordando de membros da Fairy Tail. Todos foram ver Natsu. Ele sorria e demonstrava a todos que estava em perfeitas condições. Podia caminhar, saltar, e até produzir fogo, como sempre.

Lucy manteve-se a um canto, sorrindo, enfim feliz, depois de tanto tempo. No entanto, havia uma sombra que obscurecia o seu ser e sabia que não podia mantê-la distante por tempo demais, tinha evitado-a durante anos, mas já não podia evitar mais. Ela prometera, não seria mais um aborrecimento.

- Estive aqui por três meses ? Tenho de começar a treinar ! Devem ter me superado de novo. Seja quem for que quiser o título, estou em condições de mostrar que não vão conseguir com facilidade ! Erza ? Gray ? Gajeel ? Laxus ? Gildarts ? Jellal ? Juro que vou voltar a lutar com todos !

Todos riram e disseram que ninguém havia lhe tirado o posto, nem pretendiam fazê-lo, não queriam voltar a ver a fúria do Dragon Slayer, lhes doera muito da última vez.

Lucy saiu do quarto com um sorriso triste.

- Lucy ? - Gajeel foi atrás dela - Aonde você vai ? Pensei que você não ia querer voltar a separar-se dele.

- É exatamente o contrário, agora que eu sei que ele está bem, é preciso que eu me afaste. Jurei não voltar a ser um aborrecimento, jurei que ele não voltaria a se ferir por minha culpa, não serei mais um estorvo, porque vou deixar a guilda. Só assim conseguirei estar tranqüila. Eu sei que ele vai se meter em apuros, é propenso a isso - "tem tanta tendência à autodestruição quanto eu, ou ainda mais", ela pensou com um triste sorriso - Mas... não será por minha causa... não vou voltar a sofrer vendo-o como naquele estado porque não voltarei a vê-lo.

- Mas do que você está falando ? Você não pode nos deixar, você é a companheira dele, ele não vai deixá-la ir, nunca o fez, por que você acha que ele o fará agora ?

- Porque ele não vai saber que estou indo para sempre até que seja tarde demais.

- Você tem sido de muita ajuda para nós, Lucy, não pode falar assim.

Cuide de Levy, sim ? Não fira a minha amiga, amar alguém traz as suas conseqüências e responsabilidades. E cuide dos outros também.

- Lucy...

Gajeel não a seguiu. Sabia que ele não faria isso, ele não era assim. Por sorte, fora ele a vê-la, se tivesse sido Gray, Erza ou Wendy, a situação teria sido pior. Precisaria ter lhes mentido, e ela não gostava disso.

Voltou para casa e começou a arrumar a mala. Tinha roupa demais e não podia levar tudo, não tinha a força da amiga para arrastar duzentas malas. Guardou apenas o necessário, e alguns de seus objetos favoritos, os que lhe traziam boas lembranças. Viu sobre a sua escrivaninha as centenas de folhas que havia escrito, teria sido um livro bastante longo e ainda por cima com um final triste... não... algo assim absolutamente não teria êxito. Quem leria um livro sobre uma protagonista covarde ?

- Uma fada que não voa por causa dos seus próprios medos e nem tem luz própria não pode chamar a si mesma de fada...

Quando terminou, ela olhou pela última vez para o local. Fechou os olhos, e pôde ouvir as vozes de seus amigos rindo e conversando ali. Erza sentada, tomando um café, Gray, no banho gritando insultos para Natsu, que, por sua vez, estava parado sobre sua cama, gritando, Happy remexendo em suas roupas e Wendy, com Charle na barra de sua saia, rindo com as loucuras dos amigos.

- Quero-os tanto... mas amo a você mais do que tudo, não posso vê-lo morrer, eu não suportaria, prefiro assim.

Ela deu meia-volta para girar a maçaneta da porta, quando ouviu passos do lado de fora, alguém subia correndo as escadas, e logo abriram a porta. Lucy viu-se frente a frente com um agitado Natsu.

- Onde você estava ? - ele perguntou, respirando longamente, para recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu...

Ele olhou-a, sem entender, e em seguida olhou para a mala que ela carregava.

- Onde você estava indo, Lucy ? Nós temos uma missão ? Você parece um pouco cansada e magra, talvez devamos esperar que você melhore.

Suas palavras quase fizeram com que ela desse uma gargalhada. O louco Natsu, sempre pensando nos outros e não em si mesmo.

- Foi você quem acabou de receber alta do hospital, não eu - ela respondeu, em um tom um pouco cortante.

- Eu já estou bem, eu disse a você que precisava descansar, levou mais tempo do que eu imaginava, mas já estou recuperado, Lucy... não quero... - ele aproximou-se mais dela e fechou a porta atrás de si - Não quero que você volte a chorar assim por minha causa, entendido ? Nem que você deixe de comer ou de dormir. Eu prometo que da próxima vez irei tomar mais cuidado, assim você não vai ter de se preocupar tanto e eu não vou ter de ver as lágrimas de Lucy.

Formou-se um nó em sua garganta. Podia alguém ser tão terno e doce sem nem mesmo perceber ? Podia aquele homem ser tão inocente a ponto de não reparar o efeito que causava nela todas as coisas que ele lhe dizia ?

- Está bem... não vou voltar a chorar por você... porque... porque eu... - como dizer ? Certamente ele começaria um berreiro, e a obrigaria a ficar - Vou me tornar mais forte, então você não vai precisar me salvar novamente.

Ele olhava-a de um modo estranho, mexeu a cabeça para um lado, e franziu o cenho.

- Para que a mala ?

Podia-se dizer que ele era impetuoso, precipitado, gritalhão e arruaceiro sem remédio, mas não se podia dizer que Natsu Dragneel era idiota. Inocente, sim, mas idiota, não.

- Só vou estar longe por alguns dias, para treinar um pouco, sozinha e tranqüila, agora que sei que você está bem.

A voz estava levemente trêmula, a proximidade dele a deixava tonta e aqueles olhos nublavam todo o seu raciocínio. Uma parte de seu ser estava tão feliz por ter voltado a sentir tudo aquilo na presença dele, ela achava que não veria mais aqueles olhos, seu sorriso, seu cabelo desgrenhado. A outra parte queria chorar, aos gritos.

- Irei com você, eu estou precisando recuperar o meu ritmo. Três meses... diabos, como o tempo passou... agora que penso nisso... o seu aniversário já passou...

Ela lembrava, o coração quase saiu pela sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que, a cada instante, ele partia-se mais e mais.

- Sim... - ela respondeu, com a voz embargada.

- Temos que comemorá-lo, quando voltarmos, nós faremos uma festa, certamente eu a perdi, provavelmente deve ter sido fantástica, este ano. Olhe, eu ia lhe dar um presente que você iria adorar, e... bem, eu não deveria dizer isso... se bem que, se você já o recebeu, eu já posso vê-lo, você está com ele por aqui ?

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Sim, seu aniversário havia passado, mas não do modo como Natsu imaginava. Como ia festejar, com seu amigo no leito do hospital, sem acordar ? Que tipo de aniversário seria sem Natsu ? For o mesmo que dissera aos seus companheiros de guilda, e ninguém disse nada. Lembrou-se de que naquele dia, todos felicitaram-na, mas ela quase não prestou atenção neles, olhava apenas para ele, esperando que, talvez, ele abrisse os olhos e lhe desse a maior das surpresas. Mirajane deixou-lhe o seu presente ao lado da cadeira. Não o notou até que um aborrecido Gray colocou-o sobre o seu colo. Viu os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, e as lágrimas silenciosas de Mira que escorriam pelo seu lindo rosto. Os dois observavam-na, entre preocupados e tristes. Estiveram sempre mais preocupados com ela do que com Natsu ! O presente era um livro, o último exemplar que existia sobre os Magos Estelares. Um volume único, e que custara muito para que o conseguissem. Gray contou-lhe que toda a guilda deu o dinheiro para poder comprá-lo, durante quase um ano. Mira tivera a idéia.

- Eu estou levando-o em minha mala, e não, você não pode vir, eu quero ficar sozinha, preciso disso, estive muito tempo com você, mesmo que você não tenha notado. Preciso de privacidade.

- Que estranho... você nunca precisou disso...

- Sempre precisei, mas para vocês isso não era importante ! - ela respondeu, furiosa. Tinha de partir, e já, rápido, antes que ele pusesse abaixo todas as forças que lhe restavam.

- Está bem... - ele respondeu, cabisbaixo, o cabelo, tapava-lhe os olhos, ficou a um lado para deixá-la passar - Cuidarei de sua casa... sua cama é mais confortável, afinal - ele voltou a levantar a cabeça, sorria, como sempre o fazia. Aquele sorriso que amava - Tome – tirou o cachecol e o pôs sobre ela - Como é você, provavelmente irá à praia, porque você gosta mais, mas mesmo assim eu quero que você a leve, vai proteger você, como fez comigo. Não estou presenteando você, não se presenteia com um presente... é apenas um empréstimo...

Lucy acariciou o cachecol, era um pouco áspero, mas estava quente, como se estivesse vivo. Era o seu bem mais precioso, e ele o entregava a ela. Por que ele fazia essas coisas ? Se ela não estava pensando em voltar, como faria para devolvê-la para ele ? Talvez o melhor fosse que, depois de um tempo, ela o enviasse pelo correio, com a verdadeira explicação de sua fuga. Esperava que ele a perdoasse, embora não acreditasse nisso, nem mesmo ela conseguia perdoar a si mesma por abandoná-los.

- Eu cuidarei dele - o nó em sua garganta continuava a incomodá-la - Adeus... Natsu... fico contente por nossos caminhos terem se cruzado, falo isso com sinceridade...

- Eu também, Lucy.

- Posso lhe perguntar mais uma coisa ?

- O que você quiser.

- Por que você sempre me escolhia para ser a sua companheira ?

Natsu sorriu, foi o sorriso mais estranho que Lucy já vira em seu rosto.

- Quando você voltar, eu te respondo. No dia em que comemorarmos o seu aniversário. Essa era a minha surpresa, e não quero arruiná-la. Tem de ser com uma festa.

Ela olhou-o, confusa, mas assentiu. Pensou, então, que jamais saberia. Uma pena, era algo que a mantivera muito intrigada, nesses últimos tempos. Pensou por um segundo e supôs que não o machucaria mais do que já o havia feito com a sua próxima ação. Então, aproximou-se um pouco mais e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada por me salvar, Natsu.

- Você já havia me agradecido, não é preciso que continue a me agradecer, eu sempre farei isso.

- Eu não estava me referindo ao que aconteceu daquela vez - respondeu a loira, e saiu do quarto.

* * *

><p>No dia 1º de julho, chegou um pacote, já havia se passado quase um ano, e não haviam voltado a saber nada a respeito de Lucy.<p>

Os olhos de Natsu, ao ver a letra da loira, mudaram. Franziu o cenho, e colocou o pacote de lado. Seus companheiros da Fairy Tail observaram-no, tristes. Ele não voltara a ser o mesmo desde que ela partira. Gajeel lhe disse, alguns dias depois, que Lucy havia ido embora, quando já era muito difícil de rastreá-la. Natsu limitou-se a dar meia-volta e a tomar o trem para procurá-la. Mas, por mais que tivesse se esforçado, não a encontrou. Quando ele voltou a aparecer na guilda, lágrimas de impotência afloravam-lhe aos olhos. Ninguém pôde fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Não havia rastros de Lucy, era como se ela tivesse sido engolida pela terra. E agora, após tantos meses de angústia, aparecia um pacote dela para Natsu.

- Você não está pensando em abri-lo ? - perguntou Gray.

- Não - respondeu Natsu. Ele havia mudado muito, sorria pouco e sempre estava sério e de mau humor.

- Mas é de Lucy... - argumentou Erza, olhando para o remetente.

- Natsu-san, você devia abri-lo, deve ser algo importante... - tentou ajudar Wendy.

- Se tanto lhes intriga, abram-no vocês mesmos - "a única coisa importante que poderia ter seria se Lucy estivesse dentro dele", ele, pensou com tristeza.

Não demoraram muito em abrir a encomenda e tirar de dentro o seu conteúdo. Natsu olhou para eles, furioso, e aproximou-se para ver o conteúdo. No fim das contas, tinha sido fisgado pela curiosidade.

- É o seu cachecol, Natsu... - disse Erza, passando-lhe o cachecol que ele tanto adorava.

- E uma carta - acrescentou Wendy, também estendendo a carta até ele.

Natsu segurou a carta com um pouco de medo. Não sabia porque, tinha medo de ler o que estava ali escrito.

Todos o observavam, em expectativa. Ouviu-se o sussurro de Gray, que, aborrecido, reclamava com Wendy por ela não ter dado a carta a outra pessoa, assim a leriam e saberiam o que dizia a carta.

- Bem, e então ? Você não vai lê-la, Salamander ? - perguntou Gajeel, que era o único que não havia se amontoado sobre o pacote.

- Não gosto de ler - respondeu Natsu, sem tirar o olhar de cima do envelope. A inconfundível letra de Lucy aparecia no "Natsu" que ela havia escrito. Quase podia ouvir a voz dela, chamando-o, quando gritava enfurecida com ele, quando o chamava, rindo, quando lhe pedia ajuda, quando, chorando, acordou-o.

Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada, em uma das mãos, levava, quase arrastando, ao cachecol, na outra, a carta. Nem mesmo Happy o seguira, todos sabiam que ele devia e queria estar a sós.

Ele sentou-se sob uma árvore, passou os dedos pelo seu nome, e logo abriu o envelope, para poder ler a carta. Começou a lê-la, temendo o que sempre supusera, mas que não queria nem imaginar.

"_Natsu... nem mesmo sei por onde começar esta carta. Lamento ter ficado por tanto tempo com o cachecol, eu não queria me separar dele, e, sinceramente, pensei em não fazê-lo, mas eu tomei uma decisão, e para isso eu preciso afastar você de mim por completo, esse cachecol só era mais uma corrente a mais que não me deixava seguir em frente. Como expressar em palavras tudo o que eu sinto por você ? Odeio fazer isto por carta, odeio a mim mesma por não ser capaz de dizer-lhe isto cara a cara, mas eu tinha medo da sua reação, e se depois você não quisesse me ver ? Eu não suportava pensar nisso. Eu não queria perder você, no entanto quase acabei perdendo-o naquele dia. Enquanto eu esperava que você acordasse, perguntei muitas coisas a mim mesma, e uma das perguntas mais recorrentes foi a que eu lhe fiz na noite anterior à minha partida. Você não quis me responder, mas acho que foi melhor assim. A sua sinceridade sempre foi a minha tortura. Sempre tão terno e protetor comigo. Me perguntei também se você sabia o que fazia ao ser assim comigo. Você o fazia com absoluta sinceridade ? Você fazia isso porque sentia o mesmo que eu ? Você é bastante inocente nesse sentido, e minha cabeça dá muitas voltas. Permito que você leia o meu romance. Eu o deixei porque provavelmente ali esteja uma melhor explicação de toda a evolução dos meus sentimentos por você. Ele jamais poderá refletir tudo o que se passaram durante estes anos. Foram os melhores anos, e sempre os guardarei na memória como o maior dos tesouros. Meu problema é que eu sempre fui muito fraca. Não quero voltar a vê-lo ferido por minha causa. Não quero voltar a ficar por meses esperando para ver se você vai viver ou morrer. E eu não posso e nem quero ver você morrer. Eu não o suportaria, seria demais. Você é forte, e sei que conseguirá superar cada obstáculo que lhe seja imposto. Mas, estando ao seu lado, atrapalhando-o, pondo sua vida em risco a troco de nada..."_

Natsu se aborreceu neste ponto da carta. A troco de nada ? Como aquela mulher podia pensar que ele arriscava a sua vida a troco de nada ? A vida dela era muito valiosa para ele, mais do que a sua própria vida. Não morreria porque sabia que isso a machucaria. Por isso, ele lutara tanto para acordar. Por isso não se deixara vencer por aquele homem, que, a bem da verdade, superava os seus poderes. Continuou a ler.

"_...Certamente você se aborreceu comigo pela minha última afirmação E sim, minha vida não é nada, porque você pode fazer pelo mundo muito mais do que eu jamais poderia fazer. Não devo ser egoísta, você é importante. O mago mais forte sempre terá rivais que queiram destroná-lo. Sempre haverá perigos ao seu redor, eu imploro para que você se cuide. Sei que os rapazes poderão ajudá-lo te todas as formas. Já eu... o que poderia fazer alguém como eu ? Não figo que meus espíritos não são fortes, mas o poder deles provém do meu, e o meu poder não é muito. Quem dera eu fosse como a minha mãe, mas parece que dela eu herdei apenas a aparência. Esta carta está se tornando longa demais. Não consigo terminar de me despedir, assim como não pude lhe dizer a verdade na última vez em que nos vimos. Perdoe-me, e, se você não conseguir fazê-lo, apenas não me odeie. Eu amo você. É a minha única desculpa e a minha única razão para os meus atos. Adeus, Natsu Dragneel"._

As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto. Como ela pudera ter feito isso com ele ? Como podia pensar que ele a odiava ? Mas tampouco ele podia perdoá-la assim, em um piscar de olhos.

- Hoje é o dia do seu aniversário, Lucy, eu imaginava que devia lhe falar isso no seu aniversário, esse iria ser o meu presente, se você o aceitasse... no ano passado, não pude estar presente. Mas eu queria... queria lhe dizer...

- Odeio ver as pessoas chorarem, mesmo que se trate de um rival.

Natsu levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com Loki.

- Loki ? O que você está fazendo aqui ? Lucy veio ? - perguntou ele, pondo-se em pé de um salto.

- Não, não, apenas eu, lembre-se de que eu posso sair quando bem entender, e, bem, eu vim até aqui porque estou cansado de vê-la chorar. E quando chego vejo você a chorar. É demais. Vamos...

- Para onde ?

- Para onde está Lucy, aonde mais ?

- Você vai me levar até ela ? Onde ela se enfiou ?

- No único local em que você nuca a encontraria. Ela pediu um favor ao nosso rei... e ele não pôde negá-lo.

- Ela está no mundo dos Espíritos Estelares ? Por isso não consegui encontrá-la ! Eu tinha certeza de que meu faro não iria me deixar na mão !

- Sim, sim, venha.

- Genial, Loki ! Obrigado.

- Não me agradeça, eu não estou fazendo isso por você.

Loki segurou o braço de seu amigo e transportou-o para o seu mundo. Observou-o de relance. Invejava-o. Tinha de admitir, mesmo que apenas para si mesmo, que tinha inveja do modo com que ela o olhava, do modo como lhe sorria, que o nome dele fosse o único que ela gritasse quando precisava de algo. Ele tentara, qualquer um que o conhecesse sabia que ele tentara com todas as suas forças.

_- Lucy, eu posso fazer você esquecer... você não precisa de Natsu se tem a mim... me deixe ajudá-la..._

_- Não quero esquecer... quero apenas deixar de querer... o tempo vai me curar, sei que isso vai acontecer, eu só tenho de esperar... _

Observou-a esperar por algo que nunca aconteceria, ninguém conseguia deixar de querer. Esquecer era mais fácil. Mas sua dona... a pessoa que amava, pela qual lutava e dava tudo de si, não desejava isso. Cuidou dela, levava-lhe comida permanentemente, cobria-a com um manto quando era necessário, treinava com ela quando ela queria se mexer, dormia ao seu lado quando ela estava com sono. Mas o coração dela não deixava de bater por Natsu. Um coração partido que podia ser refletido em seus olhos. Até que um dia ele não suportou mais, gritou com ela, disse-lhe que ela era uma tola e que era ridículo o que estava fazendo, se o amava tanto assim, devia ficar com ele, o que tivesse de acontecer, aconteceria de um jeito ou de outro, que se o destino de Natsu fosse morrer, ele morreria, não importando o quanto ela se sacrificasse. E, se ela não quisesse ser a causadora da sua morte, então devia tornar-se mais forte, e não fugir. Ela sorriu-lhe tristemente.

_- Não nego que você está com a razão.O que eu fiz foi a saída fácil, a mais rápida. Mas acontece, Loki, que eu não sou forte, uma pessoa fraca não pode tornar-se mais forte do que é, eu cheguei ao limite do meu poder, e mesmo assim não consigo ajudar em algo. Prefiro não interferir._

_- Você prefere morrer aqui, amargurada e só ?_

_- Eu não estou só, vocês estão comigo._

_- Não quero uma dona assim. Prefiro desaparecer do que continuar vendo você desse jeito..._

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ele havia magoado-a mais do que pretendia, mas tinha de fazê-la entender.

_- A Minha decisão está tomada. Você não vai desaparecer, porque não pode fazer isso. Então, lamento não poder atender a esse seu desejo._

_- Tenho outro desejo... _- ele disse, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se em frente a ela _- Este, sim, você pode atender. Vai ver que posso fazer você mudar de opinião, me dê uma oportunidade, minha senhora._

_- Você é um Espírito Estelar..._

_- Nós também temos sentimentos._

_- Não duvido... não duvido de seus sentimentos por mim... simplesmente não são correspondidos. Eu sinto muito, Loki, não quero magoar você, mas não funcionaria, meu coração pertence a outra pessoa e não seria correto mentir ou brincar com o seu._

Ele levantou-se então, sabendo que só havia uma coisa que poderia fazer. Por isso, fora procurá-lo. Por isso estava ali, por isso corria ao seu lado. Ela era a razão pela qual estava se esforçando tanto. Não importava se ela não o perdoasse, mas a sua decisão era estúpida e inútil. Os sentimentos não se apagam com a distância ou com o tempo.

Encontraram-na no mesmo local em que ela sempre ficava desde que fora viver naquele mundo, em frente a uma grande fonte que jorrava água de tão diversas cores, que poderia ficar horas olhando-a sem se aborrecer e sem deixar de se assombrar. Natsu engoliu em seco, e parou estático, olhando-a. O fato era que, mesmo com Lucy tendo perdido algum peso, ela não deixava de ser bonita de se ver. Com uma roupa desenhada especialmente para estar ali, com uma combinação de tons de laranja e amarelo, e um casaco de cor vermelha. Seu olhar perdido, apoiado de maneira casual sobre sua mão, com o cotovelo sobre o parapeito da fonte; com a outra, parecia querer tocar a água, e movia-a ao mesmo tempo em que a água jorrava. Não se passou muito tempo até ela se aquietar, e Loki a viu virar-se lentamente, e olhar para eles arregalando cada vez mais os seus grandes e belos olhos. Quando viu a sua expressão, soube que nunca poderia fazer outra coisa além daquilo que fizera. Lucy pertencia inteiramente a Natsu.

- Nat... su...

- Lucy - ele continuava como se estivesse preso ao chão, sem se mexer do local em que estava, olhava-a como se não acreditasse que ela se encontrava ali. Deu um passo, e depois mais outro, e por fim caminhou rapidamente até ficar em frente a ela - Enfim encontrei você, minha fada perdida...

Lucy sorriu, passou o seu olhar por ele, e então o deteve naquele que encontrava-se às suas costas.

- Eu disse a você que não contasse a ele, eu lhe ordenei.

Natsu olhou para o Espírito Estelar, que tinha as mãos em seus bolsos, e olhava para a jovem com uma atitude despreocupada.

- Um leão nunca pode ser domado...

"E eu não suportaria mais tempo vendo você naquele estado", ele quis acrescentar, mas considerou que não era necessário nem adequado, não quando tudo havia ficado mais do que claro entre eles. Deu meia-volta e se foi.

Lucy se entristeceu, sabia sobre os seus sentimentos, mas não podia correspondê-los, ela não era assim, odiava mentir, odiava ter de fingir, e não faria isso para o seu querido amigo Loki.

- Lucy - Natsu segurou-a firmemente entre os seus braços - Por que você foi embora ? Como lhe ocorreu me deixar uma carta como aquela ? O que você esperava que eu fizesse ?... Foi uma loucura, você é minha companheira, minha amiga ! A... a pessoa que me é mais importante... em todo o Universo...

- Eu lamento, Natsu, mas é o melhor, eu nunca vou melhorar, cheguei ao meu limite, se apenas eu pudesse tornar-me melhor...

- Isso não é necessário, e, se você achar que sim, então eu lhe ajudarei a treinar, nós faremos isso juntos ! Não existem limites para a magia, só os que a sua mente lhe impõe - respondeu ele, tocando com um dedo na testa dela - Eu tinha mil coisas para dizer a você... estava muito furioso, ia gritar tanto com você... se fosse com Gray, até teria golpeado-o... mas... minha irritação passou... eu só quero que você volte, Lucy, nós somos a sua família, a guilda precisa de você - afrouxou o aperto e até permitiu-se acariciar suavemente uma das mechas rebeldes que caíam pelo rosto dela.

- A guilda...

- Não é apenas a guilda, eu também preciso de você... sua pergunta... por muito tempo não havia uma resposta... eu simplesmente gostava de ter você ao meu lado. Eu me sentia bem, era uma sensação estranha, mas boa, satisfatória... pouco a pouco, percebi que o que eu sentia por você, não quero que você fique longe de mim... eu quero você... eu te... te amo - ele havia corado, e havia deixado de olhá-la, envergonhado, como ele podia ser tão terno ?

Lucy não sabia o que dizer, desde que havia voltado a vê-lo, todo o seu mundo pareceu voltar a se encher de vida. Não conseguia pensar em não vê-lo novamente. Poderia ficar ao lado dele ? E se acontecesse algo a ele ?

- Em minha carta... você sabe como me sinto... o que senti por muito tempo, cada vez tornou-se mais forte, independente do que acontecesse com você, ou do que você dissesse ou fizesse, eu também me sentia bem ao seu lado. Não importava se eu não pudesse ser a sua... parceira ou algo assim... só ter você ao meu lado era o suficiente... mas durante aqueles meses, quando eu achei que tinha perdido você, Natsu, não pude suportar...

- Você não vai me perder, eu prometo, Lucy, nunca vou deixar você, seguirei você para onde quer que você vá, sempre, eu juro, Lucy, apenas volte... para nós, comigo ao seu lado. Continuei pagando o seu aluguel, hehe, eu diria que quase me instalei em sua casa, eu cuidava dela enquanto você não estava, nada mais, nunca toquei em suas coisas, e seu romance... eu o lerei depois de Levy, eu fiz uma promessa a você, e não é justo quebrá-la.

- Você está certo do que quer e do que sente ? E quanto a Lisanna ?

- Mais do que certo. Lisanna é uma de minhas melhores amigas, mas nunca senti por ela o que sinto por você, ela nunca me fez sentir esta sensação... aqui - ele colocou o seu pulso sobre o seu coração - Por favor, Lucy. Você pode voltar para casa ?

- Como negar algo a você ? - respondeu a loira, sorrindo, feliz.

- Ah ! Feliz aniversário, Lucy - disse ele, sorrindo, muito feliz, e em seguida aproximou-se dela e depositou-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios - Não vou voltar a me deixar ser ferido daquele modo novamente, por isso, minha Lucy, não me preocupe.

Lucy sorriu como há bastante tempo não fazia, estava feliz demais, era impossível de descrever, mas também impossível de esquecer aquele sentimento, aquela sensação de sentir os seus lábios e a sua mão, quando ele segurou a dela. Não fez nada, estava absorta demais em seus olhos, na calidez do seu contato. Natsu era o senhor do fogo, e parecia irradiar aquele calor a cada instante.

Chegou ao seu quarto algumas hora depois da grande festa que foi organizada de maneira totalmente improvisada na guilda. Não faltaram as bebidas, as risadas e as brigas, como era normal no seu lugar preferido no mundo. Tudo estava exatamente como ela havia deixado, Natsu estava atrás dela, esperando que entrasse. Sentia sua presença como se fosse uma parte de si mesma. Tantas vezes eles haviam estado em uma posição parecida, com ele vigiando-a às suas costas, impondo sua presença, vigiando cada movimento de quem quer que fosse que falasse com ela, isso se ele não gostasse da pessoa, caso contrário, era ele quem desatava a falar fervorosamente como sempre.

- Você não mentiu...

- Não tenho esse costume...

- Obrigada, Natsu. Este lugar... algum dia eu irei comprá-lo, nós passamos por muitas coisas aqui, eu não conseguiria deixá-lo.

- Seria uma boa idéia, para isso nós temos de trabalhar. Tenho algumas economias, então posso ajudar você, se nós comprarmos toda a pousada, seria uma casa maior, e o pessoal poderia vir aqui também.

- Hahaha - a loira começou a rir, ao imaginar aquele lugar repleto pelos seus melhores amigos, como Juvia e Gray, Erza e Jellal, Wendy com Charle, e Natsu, Happy e ela. Sim, seria perfeito, como um conto de fadas com um final feliz. Poderia tê-lo ? Seria possível que tudo saísse tão bem ? Olhou para o seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu parceiro, sua alma gêmea - Seria o ideal, eu adoraria, embora a proprietária fosse pedir muito...

- Bom, se estivermos com a equipe completa então poderemos conseguir missões mais lucrativas.

- Está bem, é um bom plano.

- Você vai ficar parada na porta por muito tempo ?

- Não... vamos entrar, temos que recuperar o tempo perdido, mas ainda temos muito tempo e a noite é longa.

Ele ficou um pouco vermelho, talvez por algum pensamento impróprio que tenha passado pela sua agitada cabeça. Lucy voltou a sorrir e entrou, tudo não poderia estar mais maravilhoso. Sentia-se nervosa e preocupada quanto ao futuro, mas supunha que fosse normal, eles haviam passado por muitas coisas, mas, com seu Natsu ao seu lado, nada poderia dar errado.

Acordou perto do meio-dia. Virou a sua cabeça, e ali estava ele, adormecido ao lado dela, todo esparramado como normalmente ele ficava, porém, daquela vez fora ela quem o convidara a estar ali. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo-se entre esgotada e extremamente feliz. Escutou algumas batidinhas na janela, e, ao olhar, encontrou-se com Happy. O Exceed estava voando em frente à sua janela. Ela abriu-a, tomando cuidado para não acordar Natsu. Happy aterrissou ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- Lucy !

- Happy, por que você estava aí na janela ?

- Eu estava esperando que vocês acordassem, assim poderia entrar...

- Podia ter batido antes.

- Não importa... agora que você e Natsu estão... você sabe - Lucy enrubesceu-se levemente, o animalzinho parecia um pouco apático, o que a preocupou - Não vou poder mais viver com vocês, não é ?

- Happy ! Como você pode dizer isso ? Nem mesmo pense nisso, você é parte de nós dois, nós nunca deixaríamos você partir. Pode morar aqui.

- Mesmo, Lucy ? Mas... não é verdade que os casais precisam de intimidade ?

- Hahaha, não se preocupe, nós procuraremos por esses momentos, mas você nunca vai ficar longe de nós, Natsu te adora... ele nunca faria isso, além do mais, eu também te adoro, pequeno gato travesso - disse ela, abraçando-o.

Happy começou a rir, tão forte que acabou por despertar ao seu dorminhoco companheiro.

- Lucy ? Happy ? O que vocês estão fazendo ? É muito cedo.

- Na verdade, é meio-dia, Natsu.

- Eu dormi tanto assim ? - perguntou ele, levantando-se de um salto, sem perceber que não usava roupas íntimas. Happy começou a rir, dizendo-lhe que agora ele se parecia com Gray, as bochechas de Lucy ficaram coradas mais rápido do que ela imaginara.

Sentia-se tão inexperiente apesar de tudo, mas imaginou que, com o tempo, ela se acostumaria. Seu amigo, seu amante, o seu ser mais precioso agora era todo seu, e nem nada nem ninguém o afastaria dela; propusera-se aquela noite como meta, e, daquela vez, estivera disposta a cumpri-la. Afinal, como Natsu lhe dissera, não havia limites para a magia, e o amor também é um tipo de magia.

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2:** Mais uma fic de Fairy Tail que traduzo, a quarta deste fandom. Gostaram dela ? Espero que sim...

Se for possível, podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
